


everything's gotta be love or death

by freloux



Series: something inside me came to life [1]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: "where's the porn? i must write it", Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, i've now written dcom porn, me @ any obscure fandom:, so feel free to take me behind the shed and kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freloux/pseuds/freloux
Summary: Zed blushes, or at least, as close to a blush as she’s ever seen on a zombie. “I said that - um - my condition doesn’t mean that you don’t have to. You know. Feel pleasure.”





	everything's gotta be love or death

Her room is so technicolor bright: it’s all pinks and neon greens and pastel. The sun filtering in through the windows makes some areas almost fade to white. It’s a little blinding, to be honest. The first time he came up here, Addison almost laughed because he was just so out of place: this green-haired boy in dark purple clothes standing next to her pale pink wall.

And now, well. They’re kissing on Addison’s bed and his hand is on her thigh and he doesn’t seem so out of place anymore.

In fact, this seems right, maybe more right than anything she knows. She’d decided that she wanted him, stereotypes and the hateful looks of her peers be damned. They’d won in their relationship, they’d won in the cheer competition, and Addison stopped hiding her hair.

Everything falling into place.

He rubs his thumb against her jeans, squeezing his hand, feeling the heat of her body under the denim. Addison gasps into his mouth as he moves his hand higher. He almost pushes up her shirt before stopping. Addison pulls away, eyes wide, because she feels something and she knows he feels it, too.

She reaches down to where he’s thick, and hard, and waiting, and it’s like the only part of him that’s alive. She can almost feel it throbbing beneath his jeans. Addison gulps and tries to tell him that, tries to make it land like a joke but her mouth has gone dry and she can’t seem to find the words.

This is definitely farther than they’ve ever gone.

Zed pushes his tongue into her mouth at the same time he presses his lips to hers. It’s like a full-body kiss. She can feel the sensation everywhere, like he’s kissed her all over and her nerves are heightened beyond belief.

“How did you get to be such a good kisser?” Addison whimpers.

He smiles against her mouth and looks at her. Their eyes are a little cross-eyed just from being so close. “I’ve had a very good teacher,” he says, voice deep and slurred dark. Addison whimpers again and they go back to kissing.

Her right arm is kinda sandwiched between his body and the bed, like they’re half-hugging. It gives her pins and needles. She wonders what it feels like to him, if he ever gets that kind of sensation, what she does to him. If the heavy weight nearly pressed flush between her legs is any kind of indication, she must be doing a lot to him. Maybe he’s coming back to life after all.

As a little experiment, Addison rocks her hips against it, against him. The friction feels really good, almost like he’s sliding between her legs. She can almost imagine it for real. Her heartbeat has travelled farther down to pulse steady and wet.

Out of curiosity, Addison reaches down to grab at the fly of his jeans. She moans, desperate, and undoes the zipper and button. When she slides his dick out of his boxers, Zed stutters. It’s pink, so pink, hot against her hand like he’s come back to life just for her. The thought is both terrifying and arousing.

She keeps tugging at his skin until he pulls away to grab big lungfuls of air. His voice is completely unsteady, squeaky, even, when he says “This is a really bad idea.”

“What, kissing?” Addison asks. Her innocence is only half-feigned.

Zed rewards it with a tiny smile that flickers away much too soon. “No. This.” He gulps and thrusts up into her hand. "I think that might interfere with the Z-band.”

“So what now?” Addison rolls onto her back. She crosses her arms over her stomach and looks studiously up at the ceiling.

Zed swallows and counts backwards from ten. Or maybe he’s just doing the zombie alphabet in his head. Either way, it makes for a pause that’s entirely too long. Addison hears a rustling noise and looks down to see Zed tucking himself back into his boxers and redoing the fly on his jeans. She flushes hotly, wishing -

Wishing.

“ - doesn’t mean you don’t have to -” Zed is saying.

Addison pulls herself out of a fog of distracted horniness to turn back towards him. “What’d you say?”

Zed blushes, or at least, as close to a blush as she’s ever seen on a zombie. “I said that - um - my condition doesn’t mean that you don’t have to. You know. Feel pleasure.”

Addison gets that tingly full-body feeling again even though he hasn’t even touched her. Maybe it was the way he said _pleasure_ , so serious and focused, looking at her mouth with a desperate kind of hunger.

“I’ve felt plenty of pleasure,” Addison returns. She forces her tone to remain aloof, dismissive, even, although she wants so badly to know exactly what he means.

“Not like this you haven’t,” Zed says feelingly. “I want to taste you.”

“Oh my god! Zed!” Addison practically leaps away. As it is, she skitters as far over on the other side of her bed as she can get, ends up falling off, and stands back up shakily, hands out like she’s shielding herself. “I’m not -”

“Calm down,” Zed says. He shrinks into himself and Addison feels guilty. She approaches him, hesitant, before sitting back down on the bed. “I didn’t mean like that. I meant - like this - ”

He kisses her, deep and sweet and slow. She yields equally slowly, letting him start kissing down to her neck. That lower second heartbeat kicks up again, especially when he lingers there, just kissing her pulse. It feels scary and dangerous and new, like it could so quickly veer in some other direction.

Zed stops kissing her long enough to guide her gently onto her back so she’s laying down again. This time he lies on top of her, settling in between her bent legs, and just keeps on kissing her until she’s about ready to break. Zed shimmies downward, pressing himself just right for a moment that’s all too brief, before continuing lower. He finally reaches the flies of _her_ jeans and Addison almost stops breathing herself.

“Can I?” he asks in that same serious tone of voice that makes her whimper.

“Yes,” Addison says. “Yes, please.”

He smiles, heavy-lidded, and she helps him open her jeans then tug them off. Addison realizes only too late that her underwear isn’t sexy, that it’s just plain cotton with a strawberry design on the front. Then again, she wasn’t exactly expecting to get sexed up this afternoon. And besides, Zed doesn’t seem to mind at all. He’s just looking up at her, expectant, mouth open just a little. “Please,” Addison repeats quietly.

“Ok,” he answers. Zed pulls down her underwear and sets them on the other side of the bed where they tossed her jeans.

Addison swallows hard. This is what he was talking about. Has he wanted to do this all along? His breath is warm against her vagina. “You’ve gotta tell me,” he says, already sounding kind of drunk, “what you like. What feels good.”

He bends his head and licks carefully downwards, slurping a little as he goes. It’s like he’s kissing her here, too. Addison moans. “Yeah - yeah, that feels g - oh.” Zed has found a tiny notch of skin that seems way, way over sensitive, especially when he sucks on it. “Oh my god.”

Zed moves his mouth more insistently then, sliding his tongue over that notch - Addison gets a weird flashback to health class freshman year when their teacher showed them totally awkward diagrams - the clitoris, their teacher had intoned with the exact same seriousness of warning them against the impending zombification of their school.

Whatever they teach in Zombieland health class, Zed has definitely read all the diagrams. His eyes have fallen shut and he keeps drinking her in: she can feel his jaw moving between her legs, the brush of his hair against her inner thigh. Addison settles both her hands in his hair and he sighs, content. He groans when she tugs at him. It’s like he’s starving for it, like he _needs_ it.

That awareness sends a jolt of bright, almost violent, arousal straight through her. Addison bucks her hips up against his mouth, tugging hard on Zed’s hair - he moans, stroking his tongue up between her folds in a dirty kiss -

Addison doesn’t have a word for what happens next since it’s never happened to her before. She knows it abstractly - thanks, health class! - but this feels different. Zed’s mouth is warm, so much warmer than she ever thought it would be, and in a different way than it is when they kiss. He moves it slowly against her, letting Addison take her time through each inner ripple.

She’s panting and she probably says his name a lot but can’t hear it, can’t focus on anything except what Zed is doing to her. Addison both does and doesn’t want it to stop. She’s chasing this pleasure and running away from it. It all feels so intense, as though she’s just finished the hardest cheer routine of her life.

When it’s over, Addison sighs and, reluctantly, slides her fingers back out of Zed’s hair.

“So where did you learn to do that, then?” she asks weakly. Her thighs feel sticky.

Zed laughs, sits back up, and wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. “I didn’t,” he explains. “I guess it’s just the heightened sense of smell zombies have. Everytime we kiss you have this smell and it drives me crazy so I wanted to know where it came from and taste it if I could.”

“Wow,” Addison says. She glances down and notices that the bulge in his jeans hasn’t gone away. If anything, it’s actually gotten bigger. Zed sees where she’s looking and laughs half-heartedly. “I’ll be fine,” he says. “Uncomfortable, but it’ll pass.”

Addison cups his face, wiping away the last few smears of - well, herself, she realizes. “You sure?”

Zed smiles. “I mean, I’m sure we’ll figure something out but I’m not really ready for that yet. Mostly I just want you.”

“I can work with that,” Addison says and gives him another kiss.


End file.
